Gail: SEASON 5 The Rick And Morty Cameo
by BasboBibbins
Summary: the MBA asks Rick and Morty for help, will they do it? and if so; how will it go? find that out and more on the final season of Gail and be a witness to Rick and Morty's involvement on the creation of the Gems.
1. Chapter 1

**GAIL: THE AMUNITION PLANET.**

CHAPTER 70: Lake City.

Mary Sue slowly opens her eyes, getting a vague glance of a violently swinging chandelier as it pours dust over her. She finds herself laying on the floor, from which she proceeds to get up after somewhat regaining her conscience and picks up a nearby weapon in the process.

Little Green Beetle: "Oh, yeah! The Mary Sue Rifle. Do you care to further your character development, and fully explain to me where you got it from?"

Mary Sue: -grunts while rubbing her forehead in pain- "not now, Little Green Beetle; I really don't wanna think about it …it still makes me wanna throw up"

LGB: "those were a looooooot of penises, weren't they? I wished I was there to help. But you did it for her, and now we're gonna save a lot of lives when we deliver her message. Come on! We're almost about to reach MBA troops"

Mary: "hey, wouldn't it be great if your name had also something starting with T?"

LGB: "Oh, you'd really like that, wouldn't you? You fucking lesbian"

A radio transmission breaks in from a dead soldier's helmet: "Lake City's been compromised beyond repair; we can't take it back. There are too many of them! So we're going to be extracting you while we prepare a nuke in the hopes of containing their spread through the planet"

LGB: "it looks like we don't have any time to waste. Go talk to the troops I hear outside this building before they leave ..and, I wonder what they're fighting"

Little Green Beetle and Mary Sue notice something crawling on the ceiling and walls. It's night time so it's really dark, aside from the occasional flash light from an explosion. It's really loud everywhere, with gun fire and detonations going on. A human soldier can be seen firing from cover on a distant roof through a hole on the walls.

Mary: -Shoots as soon as she sees a red light appear in the shadows and immediately after that, some metal charts fly over to her feet as she looks down at them with a concerned expression- "what is it that we are facing?"

LGB: "Oh, I think you know what it is; it'll just take you some time to accept it"

She is swarmed by a small group of them (they are skinny and agile synthetic life forms that remain evasive until they decide to attack all at once. Their types of attack are throwing a shuriken-like sharp object [which they can only do once] and charging at their enemies with large blades that come outta their arms) until she fights them all off and proceeds to go downstairs; where she sees another kind of synthetic being enter the building while giving his back to her, as he's trying to get cover from something he's fighting outside (This being has a thick armor and an arm cannon that shoots small homing projectiles. His kind can also use elemental grenades [not this one tho]) after dealing with that, Mary Sue heads outside to find some friendlies with tanks.

Derk Wolf: "keep moving! We don't have time to deal with these idiots" –makes an orderly hand motion and climbs a tank, sitting on one of its sides-

Mary: "excuse me!" –walks towards him-

Derk: "oh shit! Human! What's your platoon? How long have you been here?"

Mary: "Look! All I want you to do, is to listen to this message about how to end this war"

Derk: "WHAT? ..a message from who?"

Mary: "…from Gail" –looks away, letting out a hopeless sigh-

Derk: "I have no idea who that is. Just get in that APC over there, and we'll discuss this later; this city is being nuked" –mumbles to himself- "This human has been riddled with dementia"

A random soldier yells: "SARGEANT WOLF! SOMETHING IS HAPPENING!"

Derk: "NO! not one of these things again!"

Mary: -steps back as she noticed the ground below her start intensely shaking while the building around that street collapse and soon the ground starts shattering-

Derk: "Oh fuck! HERE IT COMES!" –jumps off the tank right as it is lifted by a metallic creature emerging from the ground right below it and watches as the tank is launched very far away-

Mary: -starts immediately helping the MBA trooper fight off the thing- (it is a Drill; another synthetic creature that moves underground and changes the landscape drastically by making the terrain slide in its way. This is a giant enemy with a weak spot; his attacks consist of shooting a spike ball that grows exponentially when it sticks to something and just touching things with its body as it spins)

Derk: "Thank you, human; let's get outta here"

The next morning, Mary Sue and Derk Wolf stand watching the nuclear explosion that takes out Lake City from a safe distance next to a deployment ship.

Derk: "Alright human; everything you just told me sounds complete and utterly insane, but we have to give it a shot …if we wanna end this destructive conflict. I'll personally look into it; perhaps the birds have some sort of ultra-secret technology that will allow for what you said to be done. Now let's leave this god forsaken planet; you probably have someone special to come home to"

Mary: "actually, if you don't mind me taking this Tank… I still have a lot to do here"

Derk: "damn, human… I don't know who you are, but your attitude sure sends chills down my spine. Go ahead, you can take the tank" –walks inside the ship as it takes off-


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 71: Stranded and Found**

/Southern Continent, Schlapente/

Derk Wolf enters a room and gives Pochola Bier a cup of coffee.

Pochola Bier: -takes the cup in her wings, letting it warm them-

Derk Wolf: "how are you feeling, ma'am? We all missed you so much"

Pochola: -tries to crack a subtle smile without having taken a sip of her coffee yet-

Derk: -sits down- "you still don't wanna talk about it, huh? You won't even let us know the location you were stranded on… where you were; but why? I thought you always trusted me."

Pochola: "I do trust you, Sergeant; it is in fact a conflict of trusts …you see; I trust you keeping my secret as much as I trust you doing everything on your power to destroy your enemies, and those two things would be in conflict with each other. So, to show you that I still trust you, I'm going to tell you something I can't be saying around anyone else; and that is, I… CAN'T …let anybody know where I was ..and the reason is" –sighs while looking at her reflection on the coffee- "I must protect what I saw there… my location shall remain a secret until I find a way to save them"

Derk: "What are you talking about, my lady? Perhaps.. if you told me, I could help you"

Pochola: "No… you can't. And it's something I would never ask from you… to go against the values you've held for so many years… please, Sergeant; let us not talk about this any further"

Derk: "understood, ma'am; would you like me to leave you alone now?"

Pochola: -looks down while tightening her grip on the cup- "Actually… I've been very lonely, as you might imagine …perhaps too lonely. C..could you stay a while longer?"

Derk: "O..of course! Whatever you need me for. Oh! ..and I'm so very sorry; I never got around to tell you how sorry I am about your husband's death, right before your disappearance. He was my commander and my loyalty to your family is still as strong as ever.

Pochola: "he wasn't my husband, and thank you; it had me devastated until my ship was attacked… then I had to put myself together"

Derk: "C..can I ask you something really secretive.. a..about technology?" –crosses nervously his fingers-

Pochola: "technology?" –has a curious expression-

Derk: "Yes, my lady. I'd assume you hold top secret information about.. the technology available to the alliance" –scratches the back of his neck while appearing a bit sweaty-

Pochola: "I'm surprised you'd dare to ask me about something like that… but, it's better than you asking me about my away time. And… I got nothing better to do, I feel lonely and you're a great friend, so yeah; I'm willing to share with you everything I know. Now, could you be more specific? What kind of technology are you curious about?"

Derk: "Well, my lady; I was wondering if we had any sort of interdimensional travel available to us… or if that's even possible"

Pochola: "it is certainly possible; the Magic beings are knows to be able to do it… but, all known magic is currently contained, isn't it?"

Derk: "So it is possible… but, are you telling me not even the Red aliens could invent a way to travel dimensions?"

Pochola: "I'm afraid not. For all the secrets we've unraveled about their civilization and our recent discovery on the avian kingdom's advances on digitization; we haven't found anything of the sort"

Derk: "Oh.. I understand, my Lady"

Pochola: "there is however one way… I mean.. if you really need to travel between dimensions …but it's so incredibly unlikely"

Derk: "Please, my Lady …tell me more"

Pochola: "There exists an interdimensional organic being that has been briefly seen an interacted with in the past. He refers to our universe as the one in which dinosaurs survived; but what are the odds of ever seeing him again? Where would we find him? I even strongly doubt he'd cooperate with anyone"

Derk: "woah! That is incredible …an interdimensional organic being"

Pochola: "yes; a human, in fact. Why did you ask me this.. if you don't mind me asking"

Derk: "Oh..! it's just that I found a weird human female with a crazy plan to end the war, and it involved interdimensional travel… I promised her I'd look into things. It's been great spending time with you, master of ships, lady of our fleet; well, that is if you reclaim your place in the chain of command" –stands up from his chair-

Pochola: "I don't think I'll be doing that, Sergeant Wolf"

Derk: "What, why?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 72: Power Crazed.**

This is the story of a weapon, more than it is the story of a man; it's actually the story of two weapons; two weapons that would only serve to postpone the inevitable, but here's their story anyway.

Meet Andrew; like all men in this fanfic, he's an incompetent fool (because this fanfic is progressive and politically correct) And yet, he was giving the opportunity to participate in a top secret, advanced weapons program. They'd let him play with extremely expensive and experimental equipment.

Brigadier Nestly Birdo: "Alright, humans. I'll be leading this advance through the ruins of New Hill City. Both Bombless Bombman and Slightly Bigger Nail Clipper are reported to have entered this city; perhaps they're holding a meeting …killing them shall be a huge strike against the synths, and at such a low risk for us …thanks to our advancements in this new light technology. And yes, before any of you asks; I'm only doing this because I can't actually die in this mission. Let's go!"

Andrew: "Yes ma'am!"

Little Andrew boy was so excited, he got to go on an adventure with his squad, led by an avian high ranking officer. And it was all like playing a videogame, all they were doing was drive drones; but not any drones…

Andrew: -walks his rube next to a teammate's- (Rube is the name of the machines they're piloting) "hey! Isn't this crazy?"

Stoner Joe: "Yeah man, totally! This Magic based technology is gonna change the way wars are fought, man"

Andrew: "wait, what do you mean Magic based?"

Stoner Joe: "Alright, allow me to explain. So you got the cubic heads, right? The heads of the machines, they're physical, right?"

Andrew: "yes.. where are you going with this?" –asks while they keep marching towards the objective-

Stoner Joe: "Dude! And they hold a weapon.. and walk …but how?"

Andrew: "The heads emit light energy that acts like a body of some sort. Some of that light goes inside the weapon, so we can operate it while also holding it; for this, a sort of arm is formed.. same for the many and inconsistently numbered legs."

Stoner Joe: "Yes, bro. But how do they do it? It wouldn't make any sense unless they were copying this from the magics.. I got a theory; I think The Ship Down Taker is behind all this… he let the avian kingdom examine him to allow them understanding of his complexion, dude"

Andrew: "That's a bit of a stretch, don't you think?"

Stoner Joe: "This bodies are an illusion, dude. Never forget these words …THE BODIES ..ARE …AN ILUSION" –says while doing a wavy dance with the Rube's limbs-

Then they finally get to the combat zone just to have their asses handed to them by the Synths. The Synths didn't have much trouble against the Rubes because even the most minimal damage dealt to their heads, would destabilize them enough to lose their physical form for a few seconds, making the heads fall and roll for easier and unopposed destruction.

But this wasn't the end for the Rube project, as there would be many improvements to come; including an offense oriented one.

Nestly: "Listen, humans; this here is the Plug. The Plug is a devastatingly powerful weapon, capable of unimaginable destruction in the form of its electric chain reaction. Yes, it is an electric weapon; electricity has been known to stun all known living creatures, including the Synths, but the Plug generates an instantly lethal amount of electricity. It fires a charged dart that sticks to anything, fire more near its area of impact and their charges will connect and generate even more heat, focus enough shots on an area and the darts will all explode; we call this Super-detonation"

Stoner Joe: "Oh woah, man! But look at the size of that thing… who's gonna be able to wield it?"

Nestly: -walks up to him and smacks the back of his head with her wing- "it's for the Rubes, you dummy! Everyone get to your control rooms"

In the middle of the next battle, Nestly Birdo gets her Rube killed and the soldiers are ordered to pick up her Plug, since it would be unwise to leave that kind of technology behind. Seeing as Andrew didn't have a Plug, his logical course of action would be to drop his weapon in favor of the Brigadier's Plug.

After that, the Rube squad easily won the battle, but the cheer power of the Plug was so overwhelming to Andrew; he got mad and teamkilled the other Rube units, being so far outta his mind, he was even surprised when the Brigadier was knocking on his control room. He was arrested and faced charges for the cheer cost of the military equipment he had damaged and was never allowed to serve again.

All he got were these words from his friend Stoner Joe: "Not cool, bro …not cool" 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 73: Retirement Plan.**

Mary Sue drives the tank on the white sands of Ninan all across the shore next to the giant lake. She is intercepted by two nail clippers and a synth fighter; after she deals with them, she arrives at a cave that leads into an elaborate synth compound. Once there, she proceeds to kill the living shit out of everything that moves.

Little Green Beetle: "Damn, sister! You killed them good"

Mary Sue: "nothing beats experience, I suppose" –pants lightly-

LGB: "Wait. Weren't you always amazing at everything?"

Mary: "oh, yeah! ..now that you mention it… yeah!"

LGB: "So what now? What's the plan?"

Mary: "Shit, little green beetle. I don't know; I don't even fully understand these creature's motivations… I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing by killing them. I think I've interfered enough, little green beetle; I'll let the Avians sort this out"

LGB: "You truly are the chosen one, Mary Sue; you're just and wise. She was right about you"

Mary: "let's not get caught up in prophecies; let's just try to get off this planet, why don't we?"

LGB: "Hey! Did you see that giant monster in the lake? Did you see it?" –says while rising on her shoulder as they walk away back to the tank"

(The Mary Sue Rifle can scan any bullet, projectile or magazine and reshape itself to be able to fire it. It can fire any type of ammo her wielder can find)


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 74: Strong In The Rick Way. Part 1**

A very small ship appears flying from a portal tear in space.

Morty Smith: "Adventure for the sake of adventure, huh? T..that'd be good for us, u know"

Rick Sanchez: "yes, Morty; I just wanna take you to see some dinosaurs"

Morty: "woah, man! A universe with dinosaurs?"

Rick: "yup!" –burps- "th..this is a reality in which dinosaurs never went extinct"

Morty: "Sweet! We're gonna see a vastly different version of earth. This is gonna be fascinating, Rick"

Rick: "Well, Morty; earth is pretty much the same. We aren't going to earth tho"

/Later that day/

Rick and Morty enjoy a meal in a restaurant.

Morty: "This planet seems to have the largest human population of all alien planets you've taken me to"

Rick: "Yeah. I'll be honest, Morty; I don't really know what it is about" –burps- "it wasn't like this last time I came here"

Morty: "So.. I get we're looking at a dinosaur civilization. They look a lot like Bird Person. But weren't there a lot of dinosaur species?"

Rick: "Oh yeah. I guess a zoo is the best place for that. Come on, Morty; let's look for a zoo" –gets off the table-

Morty: -points at a group of creatures while walking with Rick- "Hey, look! They seem to be from the Military. What are those.. wolf looking things? Why do they have wolf people in their military?"

Rick: "I don't know Morty; many things have changed since I was last here"

Derk Wolf: "Hey… check that human out"

Random Avian Soldier: "What about him?"

Derk: "hold on, let me talk to him" –walks leaving his squad behind-

Morty: "Rick! ..that wolf creature is coming towards us. Oh man!" –starts looking unsettled-

Derk: "hello there, good sir …you must be Rick"

Rick: "…yes?"

Derk: "Great! Come with me!"

Morty: "Oh Geez, Rick. What did you do? What did you do when you were here?"

Rick: "I did nothing" –burps- "Listen, buddy; I can take you and your pals faster than any of you could draw your guns, and that's the waaaaaaay this is gonna go if you don't back off"

Derk: "Relax! ..this isn't an arrest. I was told you can travel dimensions… and we're in dire need of your help"

Rick: "What kind of help?"

Derk: "Could you take a small group of MBA soldier to another dimension and back? It could be me and my squad"

Rick: "And what kind of Dimension are we talking about?"

Derk: "Get this! We need to go to a dimension in which dinosaurs weren't saved by aliens. Can you imagine that..? how would a world like that look like?"

Rick: "That's just great! I bring my grandson to dinosaur world and the side adventure is getting right out of dinosaur world. Alright, bring your buddies; you better make it quick"

Morty: "Rick! What are you doing? We've never taken estrangers in our adventures"

Rick: "I don't know, Morty; I guess I just really have a soft spot for bird people"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 75: Strong In The Rick Way. Part 2**

Some Randy: "Sir, there are no signs of life on Hinan, synthetic or organic"

Derk Wolf: "thanks for your observation, private; but the fact the planet hasn't even been terraformed gave it away" –turns around and shouts- "EVERYONE, WE'RE GOING BACK TO SCHLAPENTE! ..maybe there, will we find some answers"

Rick Sanchez: -burps after having taken a zip of liquor- "ho..hold it right there, buddy. How many more planets are we going to visit? Do you even know what you're looking for? You're kinda ruining my adventure" –goes right back to drinking-

Derk: "I'm sorry, Mr Sanchez; but I'm afraid we don't really know what we're looking for. Please be patient; just let us search one more planet …This is very important"

Rick: "Very important, huh?"

Derk: "Yes! We're talking about the future of the galaxy here"

Rick: "Pfff! One Galaxy of one reality"

Morty Smith: -laughs- "yeah! Such idiots.. caring about stuff"

/Later that day/

Randy: "Alright; there's life in Schlapente, at least"

Derk: "Of course. There was always life here even before the avian ancestors were brought. It must be primitive life"

Randy: "that does not.. seem to be the case, Sergeant Mayor"

Derk: -stands up in disbelief, leaning towards the window- "Land in that city…"

Morty: "wait! You don't know this civilization… they could be hostile"

Rick: "Geez, Morty; relax! Let the werewolf do its job"

Then they land and disembark.

Morty: "It's so nice of them to be carrying our ship inside theirs"

Rick: "Blatant exposition, Morty; we've talked about this" –burbs-

Derk: "A whole civilization… and they aren't avian ..what are they?" –looking around with awe in his eyes-

Hissinton: "We've got alien visitors" –crawls up to derk- "Welcome to our planet"

Derk: "Oh wow! What are you, guys?"

Hissinton: "We are snake people …or sneople"

(Sneople have 4 eyes)


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 76: Strong In The Rick Way. Part 3**

Hissinton: "They are too powerful and unstable in their current state. We need to find them"

Derk Wolf: "well… they are …contained. Safely put away for you to do whatever you need to them"

Hissinton: "That's incredible! And great news… Take me to them!"

Derk: "they are in another dimension.. the one we come from"

Hissinton: "See? That's what I'm talking about… transdimensional beings, with a single mind…. That's no good. The final step in their creation must be taken; it will give them individual agency and personality, personal freedom. And of course, their existence will be far more stable"

Derk: "Man, I can't believe you created the Magic beings… they were considered gods by many cultures over hundreds of thousands of years"

Hissinton: "Take us to them! It will be me, a small group of scientists and this huge truck with everything we need to individualize the four batches" –steps aside and makes way for the truck to drive though-

Derk: -gets close to Rick and whispers- "Four batches? What do you think the snake's talking about, human?"

Rick: -burps- "don't ask me! This shit is extremely convoluted and stupid. So.. are we finally going back to dinosaur world?"

Derk: "yes"

Rick: "Great! C..come on, Morty; we're leaving"

/Later that day/

Rick: "Yeah! It's zoo time, motherfuckeeer! See you, losers" –walks away-

Morty: "nice to have met you, guys" –goes after Rick-

Nestly Birdo: "do you mean the snakes we've been eating and farming for generations would have eventually evolved into intelligent life if we hadn't been brought to this planet?"

Derk: "m..ma'am, please" –scratches the back of his neck nervously-

Hissinton: "I'd guess so, yes" –turns to his people- "disembark over here, please"

Some Randy: "Hey, look at what's in this truck! Can I get one to my wife?" –says while leaning in, taking a wide peak inside the truck-

Hissinton: "These are extremely advanced computers, we need every last one of them and no; you can't take one"

Derk: "PRIVOTE!"

Randy: -jumps off the truck- "I'm sorry, sir; it looked like jewelry to me"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 77: All Hell Breaks Loose.**

Derk Wolf: "and overall I'm worried about her, you know?"

Nestly Birdo: "Hang on; something's not right" –pulls out a radio and starts talking through it- "This is Brigadier Birdo to Bathroom Base. What's your status? Bathroom Base, do you copy?"

Stoner Joe: "Copy that, Brigadier; this is Bathroom Base. We are under attack, repeat; we are under attack"

Nestly: "What kind of attack? Tell me all about it, soldier; I'm approaching the base, over"

Joe: "I don't think you should come here, ma'am. This is crazy; they've been like.. relentlessly attacking us for the past 3 days... like ..not cool, over"

Nestly: "Relentlessly...?" –gets a worried expression on her face- "Do you think they know?"

Joe: "know that, ma'am?"

Nestly: "THAT WE KEEP THE MAGIC CONTAINED IN THAT BASE"

Joe: "Oh..! I don't know, ma'am. It would certainly explain their relentlessness, though."

Nestly: -turns off the radio and puts it away; then turns around to yell at someone at the back of the ship- "HEY YOU! Snake person ...scientist. YOU! Come here!"

Hissinton: "It's Dr. Hissinton"

Nestly: "Whatever. Listen and listen carefully. You and your people are gonna have to operate under a highly hazardous situation, understood?"

Hissinton: "I understand; but wouldn't it be better to wait for the conflict to be resolved before attempting to start such a delicate and complex procedure?"

Nestly: -grabs and pulls him by the coat- "NO! our enemies are trying to free the damned things. We can't allow that"

Hissington: "To free the nanolight, but why? Do they understand how unstable it is in its current state?"

Nestly: "They believe it can come back forming into something good" –lets go of him-

Hissinton: "It could as well as it could not... I wouldn't take my chances with that" –dusts off-

Nestly: "Derk's idol here; Miss Pochola Bier, believes it is worth the risk" –gives Derk a dismissive look- "not realizing we could unleash millennia of slavery and subjugation for our civilizations-

Derk: "Oh! We're getting a transmission from Bathroom Base"

Nestly: "Play it"

Joe: "Some of the bubbles are compromised... they've broken in... the bubbles... the bubbles are breaking from the gunfire. There's such an intense... pink glow"

Hissinton: -says with a defeated blank stare ahead- "It is too late... unless.. you could immediately re-capture that nanolight like you did before-

Nestly: "I'm on it! I'll ask them if it's possible"

/meanwhile at Bathroom Base/

Joe: -speaks through his radio in middle of the explosive chaos- "I'm affraid the magic has to be scattered for that to be possible, ma'am; it's too strong right now... they have a new orb"

Nestly: "Damn it, NO!"

Joe: "we're continuing to take synth fire. Bathroom Base out" –fires his weapon while falling back in an attempt to find cover-

Another Soldier who's nearby: "Damn, Joe; you always struck me as a pacifistic type"

Joe: "Nah, man; I'm all about that killing"

Soldier: "Did you see it? all that magic has formed only one being... I'd call it... the pink guy"

Joe: "They've taken a human form, huh? I'll just try my best not to be noticed by that thing"

 ****


End file.
